The Dreams We Weave
by MercyUntold
Summary: When his dreams become overwhelming, can Wally convince his uncle to be there for him? Can he bring himself to make a move that will change their lives forever?


**Disclaimer: **I'm not making money, it's all for fun.

**Warning (A.N.): **This is a FEELYS piece. Or at least it is suppose to be. **UNEDITED.** _**~CESTY~**_ Also this is written in a really weird style, I'm not really sure how it came out but I will tell you this one had a life of it's own. It was meant to be a birthday fic for Foxy- how ever it's now a Christmas gift because I'm slower than frozen glue. **This was written almost a year ago and I'm just now getting around to posting it here. oops.**

* * *

**The Dreams we Weave: **

"Please! This isn't just some game to me! Barry! Stop! Barry!" His voice grew panicked as he screamed into the stilling air. Darkness crashing down around him as he lost control again, like he had every night for the last seven months. No matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch up, couldn't get his legs to move fast enough or make the other slow down. He'd scream his throat raw. He'd cry his eyes dry but nothing would ever change.

His body pulsed and shivered in the bed as the dreams played over again. He'd kicked the sheets into a tangled mess and was struggling to break free. Some nights he would cry out others he would just silently weep in that frantic state until the dreams ended or he would jump awake. But Barry wouldn't hang around. He would watch the dreams take hold, watch those toned legs kick and struggle clueless as to what was happening or how to help and the second he saw those eye lids flutter he would bolt. The shame of just watching the younger man sleep was enough to push him away.

But every morning they would smile to each other and pretend. Ignore the growing problem and go about their lives. But every night:

"NO! Barry! You don't understand! Please! I- I need you!" His fingers curled into tight knots at his sides as the hot tears fell down his stained face. His voice was shrill and his lips paled but the fire burned white hot.

"You don't get it! You can't understand Wallace! You're just a child! Her sister's child!" Those words would fill the space. They would become overwhelmingly loud until it caused the older speedster to run. He would just turn away and run.

"Please! This isn't just some game to me! Barry! Stop! Barry!" His eyes watched as his mentor would fade away, a dark blur against the even darker sky. The tears burning like salt in a fresh wound against his tired eyes. But his body moved. Bolted forward after that fading mark of a man he loved. Screaming after him begging him to just stop, to just listen to him, anything. But it would end the same.

Wally's eyes opened slowly to the sound of his own breathing. He'd woken himself up screaming again and like every time before he was alone. Curling up on his side, he buried his face down into the covers and cried. His aunt was dead, and some how he'd fallen in love with his – mentor. He couldn't bring himself to think of him as an uncle any more. Death had ripped his family apart leaving him grasping for some way to keep this man in his life, in his personal life because work wasn't enough. He loved that smile, those deep understanding eyes and the way he just seemed to get everything not matter what it was. Wally needed him. But how could he ever face that fact? How could he look at Barry in the face and tell him? Wasn't it bad enough he'd moved in here? But every cycle had to break.

Barry moved from around the corner his hands pushed into the pockets of his night pants. These weren't tears he could pass over. Not any more. It had gone on too long and he needed to fix what he could. "Wally?" His voice was warm, calm as he moved to lean over the red head as he sobbed. Those gentle hands resting on his arm and head brushing his hair back to try and expose his face. "Wally- it's okay. I'm right here." And with a steady hand he lifted that limp body to slip under, sitting so his back was pressed to the headboard of the twin bed that filled his guest room. He let Wally rest in his lap. His eyes closed as the boy just cried, those skilled fingers trying to ease away the pain, and not once asking why. He knew the boy didn't want to talk about it so he wouldn't force it.

Hours seemed to pass before the younger male moved, stirring enough to finally sit up and with red, swollen eyes look at the man who'd held him as he cried. Barry watched those cracked lips part enough for his tongue to flick over and close again. But still he didn't ask why. He let his lips curl until he was giving a warm smile and eased his fingers along the boy's forehead to brush back his hair and that seemed to ignite something in the other. In a blink he could feel those chapped lips pressing against his own and his eyes snapped open wide. He couldn't bring himself to react harshly, hoping it was just a teenage act of need that he, himself had sparked by being with the boy as he cried but as what felt like minutes ticked by Barry had to pull back and break the contact. Slowly he watched those green eyes open, and the edges of tear stained red made the color vibrant and spark before him. "Wally-" But the boy only shook his head and with a sudden shift moved back away from the other and pulled his knees to his chest. The older speedster watched as the boy began trembling with speed as he mumbled incoherently into his knees. The words tripping and fumbling into a single string of sound that even his speedster ears couldn't manage to pull apart.

God, the boy was falling apart before him and Barry's heart was going to cave in. He'd felt so dried up over the past couple of months that the sudden well of love threatened to drown him. "Wally- I can't understand you kid. It's all right. Shhh- come here. It's okay. It was just a night mare." Slowly, stretching his hand out he tried to feel the boy but it was like being pulled backwards. The pads seemed to hang in the air and never made contact. Was it the boy was pulling away? He could hear the protesting mumbles as Wally tried to make his case again but Barry still couldn't make out full words. Until, finally that mess of ginger hair fell away and that thin body was tangling around him.

"Barry- I'm sorry! I don't- it just- and I- please don't- I don't want to lose you!" His voice was strained and broken, the strength in his arms faded and helpless to even hold on to the man he was trying to incase with a lifeless hug. But the older man couldn't stand it. The feelings growing in his heart screamed that this was his fault.

"Oh- Wallace! You aren't going to lose me. I'm right here kiddo. It was just a bad dream. You know that you're safe here, and that you can trust me." Pulling the boy into his lap he held that still shaking body and did his best to ease his frayed nerves. But the smaller body seemed hell bent on fighting the compassion.

"No- Barry. You don't- you won't, feel that way." His lips hung open and the faster man found himself hanging on the unsaid words dripping from the cracked lips he was watching. His baited breath sitting like a firm rock in his chest. "If you knew the truth, you'd send me away."

Guilt shot through his chest and he fought to pull the boy closer until Wally was resting against his chest. His lungs felt tight and too small and his eyes burned. How stupid had he been to push this boy away all those nights he heard him cry. He'd shut him out so much the boy felt broken and it was his fault. "Oh- Wally."

"I- love you." His voice was small, like a child admitting to doing wrong and it made Barry's insides hot. This was his family and he'd been so selfish.

"I love you too Wally. We're family. Don't ever forget that. You can trust me, I'm here for-" But that tangle of red rustled under his chin as Wally shook his head no and in a meek voice he interrupted his mentor.

"No- Barry, I-" A deep sigh, "I'm in love with you."

His heart seared in his chest. Burned white hot like a star seconds before it burned out. His breath was thick and stuck in his throat the words swimming in his skull as if they were small frogs in a pond. He felt dizzy and unsure of himself but he acted on impulse and lifted the boy's head to meet his eyes. "Is that- why you cry at night Wally? Because you are scared of what I will say?" But again Wally shook his head no.

"You leave me. Every night I-" He choked on the words with a startlingly silent sob that ached in Barry's bones. "I tell you how I feel and you run away from me. I'm not fast enough to catch you- and you just run." How could he sooth this damage? How do you fix a fear?

Slowly, and with a thick swallow he thread his fingers though that dusty red hair and cradled the back of Wally's head. "I'm not running now am I?" Time seemed to slow to a stand still drag. He watched those eyes widen and the cracks pull tight on the faded lips before they crashed over his own again. He could feel the plump and tender skin incase his own mouth and the panic rose but he held it at bay. The boy needed him and for the first time he was going to let that be okay, because Barry needed him too. Heads tilted away from each other as mouths melted into a hungered mesh of flesh and teeth. Barry's hands held on to Wally's hair, as the boy sank in closer. His legs moving to straddle around the fuller body he needed leaving Barry helpless to do anything else but hold him closer still.

Guilt was washed away with a split second of panic but as the seconds stacked on even that melted away to the heat of Wally's mouth over his own. How had he gone so long without knowing this was what he needed? Had it been so long since Iris? No- even then, had it ever felt like this? He was drowning, sinking deeper into a pit of fire that he'd never known and it was starting to scare him. His hands moved on their own, deafly inching over the planes of the back before him, seeking skin, some kind of warmth he could measure with touch.

But Wally was in another state of mind completely and his fingers gripped and tugged hard down on Barry's shirt, stretching the neckline down to expose his collar. The boy was smooth, easing his mouth down over his hard jaw and drinking every inch of skin he could down his neck until he was lapping at the peaks of bone and the valley between that caused the hollow of his throat. Barry could feel the tremble still, that low hum over the other's skin that pulsed with every beat of his heart. So many times he'd had to hold that hum back with Iris. Fear causing him to buckle down on it so he wouldn't hurt her but now, feeling the boy hum with need his own skin sparked to life.

His head fell back against the wood behind him, giving up control and more room for Wally to explore. He could feel teeth and tongue mixed with lips leaving a damp trail of kisses and small marks that would fade before the end of the night. But the rush was too much to stand and his own body set in to low tremors that spread like a wild fire over his skin. The lengths of his fingers curled tighter around that slender waist almost begging the body to come closer until it was at last pressed hip to hip with him. Barry was relaxed back into the headboard, with Wally's toned legs pressed to either side of his hips and curled back down the full of the older man's thighs and his thin fingers still tugging at his shirt, quietly begging for the same contact his own hands where seeking along the boy's back. He couldn't take much more of this high school fondling, but with Wally just turned eighteen he was unsure how fast he could go. So on an impulse he complied with the boy's tugging and edged out of his shirt leaving his chest now exposed to the hungered touch and mouth of the willful explorer before it.

God how he hummed with life, feeling the hesitant touch of Wally's finger tips over his nipples and down the faint lines of his abdomen. His heart flipping in it's chest when they seemed to find a pleasant trail along his pant line, that left his skin riddled with goose bumps ever time Wally passed over it. Barry could feel his desire growing, centered at the base of his spine and pulsing with each kiss or touch the younger seemed so determined to spoil him with but he couldn't bring himself to pull back or stop. It was maddening how unlike himself he felt in this moment. Wally let out a small coo, a simple little noise of pleasure but it was enough to spark the fire hotter in Barry's mind and like that their mouths where melded again, tongues lapping and dancing over each other as the older man dared to let the flats of his palms kiss lower and find skin behind the shirt still draped over his partner's upper body. His mind was whiting out common sense and without restraint he moved them to the edge of Wally's boxers. He could feel the elastic giving way as his fingertips skirted lower still and Wally complied with a faint moan of encouragement. The sound of his blood thrumming was roaring in his ears as he let himself go farther, pushing his palms down until he was cupping the boy's bare skin and pulling him closer until he could feel the swell in his boxers pressing against his own and a shiver worked up his spine. He gave a startled gasp of pleasure into the kiss and let his head thunk back against the wood behind him. His cheeks burned and judging by the way Wally was hiding his face against the solid chest before him, his cheeks where just as red but neither of them let up. They both let their bodies act naturally, vibrating and rolling against each other. Teasing the flesh just under fabric and working their hands on the skin they could find. Barry could feel Wally brave up and steal kisses from his shoulders to his chest and he couldn't help but smile. How young he still was. He could feel the tremble in his hands, that wasn't the force.

"Wally-" His voice was like cream, sweet and enveloping as it dripped through the air and Wally couldn't help but look up into those eyes at the sound.

"Y-yeah?" It lacked the same finesse as Barry's but it was just as low. Barry felt it was more, sticky in his ears than before but it only made him grave it more. He wanted to have Wally's voice burned into the back of his mind. But right now he had to make sure-

"You okay kid?" Those eyes widened in a frantic panicked rush as he scrambled to get closer, until he was all but in Barry's face. His hands tangled in Barry's hair, and the older man had to bite back a laugh.

"Please- don't- I'm okay. Don't leave. Don't-" Hot tears threatened to fall and it was all too much. Barry gave a small chuckle and pressed a tender kiss to the shaking mouth he couldn't look away from.

"I'm not leaving Wally. I'm right here."

Those words seemed to have been all the boy needed to hear, so Barry repeated them over and over as he rained kisses down across those freckled shoulders. He'd moved them to lay down, Wally's smaller body under his so his toned legs encased the older man in an erotic pose Wally wasn't use to laying in. He's slender arm was hiding his eyes and checks some from Barry's view but it didn't mater, the blush spread down his neck and over his hollowing chest. Each breath was frantic and shallow but Wally wouldn't give up. How badly he must have wanted this to lay there so helpless as Barry tried to ease his frazzled nerves. Kisses turned hungry as Barry moved lower down the now exposed chest as he held Wally's shirt up out of his way. His eyes open to take in every detail of the skin before him, as he pushed well beyond a comfort zone and planted hot, open mouth kisses to the front of the boy's plaid boxers, knowing full well the thin fabric would seep up the moister and send waves of desire over the boy below him. He wanted to see how far he could go, how much the boy would take before he couldn't any more. So he teased, and mouthed along the outline he could perfectly feel of the erection letting his tongue leave slick trails of fabric sticking to flesh until Wally was a mess of moans and half spoken begs.

"Un-Barry- please- I- please." He wouldn't make the boy say it, so with a smile up at the bashful half hidden face he moved to slowly pull the boxers off and let them fall to the floor over the edge of the bed. The heat from his fingers tips radiated out from the point of contact and seemed send waves of risen flesh up over the body under him. How clear it was to see just how good Wally felt, the hum in the air on a level on they could hear as he lowered his head back down to steal perverted kisses from the tip of the younger speedsters cock. He could feel the twitch of excitement and let his fingers slip down the insides of those toned hips feeling the muscles pulled taunt from having his legs spread wide enough for Barry to fit between. How good he looked at this angle. How simply perfect, and ready. Barry pushed down the growing panic and guilt as his fingers moved to his own mouth and with his eyes raised to watch the boy above him for a reaction he sucked down on them, letting his saliva drip over the knuckles and leave them glistening wet before he pulled them away.

Wally was a ball of nerves, his heart pounding and racing as he watched the man above his hips lower those fingers down and Barry could see the rush take hold. He wanted to press down into the touch, but at the same time everything in his mind was screaming to pull away. The slick fingers slid and teased over a part of Wally that the older man was sure no one had ever touched like this and that alone was enough to turn him on. Though in the deep recesses of his mind he knew he had to take it slow. Rushing something like this could easily scar Wally. As if he had all the time in the world Barry moved to spread light kisses along the exposed hips before him, letting his tongue indulge in the saltiness of each nook he could find while his fingers never stopped their constant prepping. Breathless shutters echoed from those fragile lips as the older man watched his young lover seek salvation in each new touch to his skin. He was crawling down the bed inching closer to those prodding tips wanting to take them in, needing to feel some dark contact to ground himself that this moment was real and Barry, being eager to please pressed up into the movement meeting Wally half way into bliss. The boy let out a hiss that eased into a fractured name. His arm pulled so far over his face his elbow was sitting on his stained nose and his fingers gripped the sheets on the other side of his head.

"Let me see you-"

"But- but Uncle Barry…" Wally's tone was a shiver of a sound compared to the hunger that dripped from the older man and he couldn't help but let out a small sigh of contentment.

"Please Wally. I just want to see how good you feel. How Good I make you feel."


End file.
